A typical home or work environment includes a personal computer (PC) for providing general computing capability (e.g., word processing, surfing the Internet) and a variety of CE devices (e.g., a clock radio, digital picture frame, telephone, calendar, jukebox, game console) for providing various fixed functions. The PC can also include one or more communications-based applications, such as email, instant messaging and a browser.
Many consumers are reluctant to replace their CE devices with a PC. Many fixed function CE devices are highly stable, whereas some PC operating systems are notoriously unstable. If the PC “crashes” the consumer can lose access to applications, including communications-based applications. If the user relies on their PC for all their communication needs, then the user could lose all means of communication when their PC crashes.
CE devices are easy to use. Consumers are frustrated by the complexities of PCs. The typical CE device provides a simple and clean user interface that is tightly integrated with the functions provided. Often the user need only interact with a few controls to operate the device. There is no cumbersome operating system that must boot up before the user can access the functionality of the CE device.
Some CE devices, such as telephones, are “always on.” Thus, a user can receive telephone calls 24 hours a day. By contrast, a PC-based telephone (e.g., Internet phone) can only operate if the PC is turned on. Similarly, the PC must be turned on to receive email.